happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talent Show-Off
Talent Show-Off is a HTFF episode that's part of the 77th season. Roles Starring * Genny Featuring * Mime * Yeehaw * Croakus * Trixie * Beat * Lumpy * Cuddles * Flippy Plot The episode begins with Genny going for a walk when she spots a poster for a talent show. She sees this as a chance to have people notice her. Soon she is seen at the town theater, standing backstage alongside Mime, Yeehaw, Croakus, Trixie and Beat. Genny sees that everyone is practicing their act and gasps, realizing she has none, however she quickly gets an idea. Mime is seen on his unicycle juggling when Genny walks up and swipes the unicycle, causing Mime to fall to the floor and get knocked out by his juggling pins. Suddenly the voice of Lumpy is heard and Genny rushes onto the stage, however so does Yeehaw. Genny is annoyed but attempts to get the attention of the judges: Flippy, Cuddles and Lumpy. Genny struggles to even get on the stolen unicycle and starts becoming upset as she's realizing the judges are busy looking at Yeehaw performing tricks with a lasso. However, a bit of luck strikes as Yeehaw messes up and quickly becomes tangled in her lasso. With Yeehaw out of the way, Genny gets ready to perform, but both Croakus and Trixie run on stage. Genny watches in anger as the two magicians perform a trick together, but again luck is on Genny's side. Trixie attempts to take lead of the act which results in the duo fighting and ultimately breaking Croakus's magic wand. With this, the judges boo both off the stage. With the distraction once more off the stage, Genny again attempts to mount the unicycle and succeeds. However, she now struggles to keep her balance but cares little as she believes the judges are noticing her. Unfortunately this proves false as Beat is shown to have appeared on stage, with a large gong. Genny groans and watches as Beat happily strikes the gong, but this ends up being a bad thing. The sound of the gong causes Flippy to flip out and he leaps over the the judges' table and onto the stage. Once on stage, he takes the gong mallet from Beat and uses it to smash his head in. This causes everyone to freak out, but before anyone can really do anything, Flippy rips the gong from its stand and tosses it like a disc, slicing Lumpy in half and beheading Cuddles. After this happens, Croakus attempts to use his magic to stop Flippy, but due to his wand being broken his magic messes up and Croakus turns inside out. Trixie also goes to use her magic but before she can, Flippy stabs both ends of the broken wand into her eyes. Yeehaw is then seen, still tied up and attempting to wiggle away. However, Flippy grabs the end of the lasso and pulls, causing it to slice her apart. With everyone else seemingly dead, Flippy finally spots Genny, who freaks out. Genny attempts to wheel away on the unicycle but only falls over. As Flippy draws near, she lets out a scream, but then Flippy walks past her and instead towards the just now-waking up Mime. Before Mime can react to what's happening, Flippy stomps his head in. With that done, he wipes his bloody foot on the ground and then walks off, leaving Genny alone. Genny looks around and the episode ends with her frowning as she has once again been ignored. Moral "Everyone has talent." Fates Injuries # Mime is knocked out by juggling pins. Deaths # Beat's head is smashed in. # Lumpy is sliced in half. # Cuddles is beheaded. # Croakus is turned inside out by magic. # Trixie is stabbed in the eyes. # Yeehaw is sliced apart by a lasso. # Mime's head is stomped in. Trivia * This episode shows that due to the fat that Genny is typically ignored, even Flippy and characters like him may ignore her during killing sprees. Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes